MapleCreek Pride
by DrillMax4
Summary: Growing up sucks; that's true for (Meant to be)Private Aleksandr Sein; a troubled Fifteen year old trying to make through life with his best friend Shady; a Riolu. Until one day he undergone a experiment that changed the way he lived forever, the government spliced his genes with his best friend to make him superhuman; now he's in a different dimension! Highschool is a daze... R-M


Growing Pains:

**Chapter One: _Blind (Alternative: I need an Adult!)_**_  
_

**Rate and Review!**

**Summery:** _Growing up sucks_; that's true for (Meant to be)Private Aleksandr Sein; a troubled ten year old trying to make through life with his best friend Shady; a Riolu. Until one day he undergone a experiment that changed the way he lived forever, the government spliced his genes into something more than he can help.  
_Highschool is a daze... _No longer a kid, Fifteen year old Aleksandr transferred to Maple-Creek school as a real Riolu. Now he must survive High school with the one problem: It's a school with primarily homosexual Pokemon.

* * *

**Previously****: (Yesterday)**

_Pain surrounded my head as I stared hopelessly at the my two assaulter`s looked at me in disgust. I could feel their icy green eyes bore into my forehead; The man pinned me to a wall as the woman mashed my face in with her palm. She only stopped so she could get feeling in her hand again; only for the man to beat me over the ears because I made his wife's hand hurt. So blow after blow he sent me rattled my skull and made my neck spring, s if he was trying as hard as he can to 'Beat the beast' out of me. I fell down and I felt leather meet fabric and skin._

_He was whipping me with a belt..._

_More and more slaps from the father. He then gave me one final whip on my shoulder spine and __I covered the two small, blue ears and hid my face in my forearm. Sobbing quietly and convulsively. I curled my tail around under my legs and refused to look at them, I could tell the mother lifted her leg and punted me right in the gut. __The father joined in kicking me.  
__"Want to be a fucking Pokemon? Then you get treated as one..." He snarled, giving me one final kick. "Honey, make sure he get's the message." He laughed leaving the premises.  
__"What do you tell the neighbors?" She asked, shrilly.  
__"I... fell down the stairs because I'm a klutz..." I sniffed, holding myself in the fetal position._

_She then left, straightening up herself and leaving the room. _

_I sobbed hysterically, convulsing as the welts and bruises stung with pain. "I... hate you..." I whispered. Picking myself from the ground; walking back to my room. _

_I reached under my bed and took the shiv I made when I was Thirteen._

_The shiv then was placed on my left wrist. I was going to fucking do it... end it._

**_Do it you pussy! _**_The voice in my head shouted, **End your suffering.**_

_I pressed deeper, and drew blood. No; I can't do it.._

**_Do you realize how much you're going through?_**

_I... I know... I'm going to do it..._

**_You're weak; no wonder Shady-Proof left you._**

_I am Proof, You know that; they merged me..._

**_That Riolu can't stand you. Kill yourself._**

_No, It's hard and Shady-Proof isn't here to see me through it..._

**_No one will, you're all alone faggot._**

_I'm not gay, Metrosexual you asshole._

**_Whatever, when you get the balls to do it I'll be here to be collecting your soul..._**

_Eat shit._

_I just wiped the blood from my wrist and covered myself with my pillow._

_I fucking hate my life..._

* * *

_***Beep***_

_***Beep***_

_**Can't be time to wake up yet!**_

_***BEEP***_

_***BEEP***_

_**Five more minutes...**_

_***BEEP***_

_***BEEP***_

_"_FINE!" I cried at my alarm clock. "_YOU WIN!"_

I pried my eyes open once I was done with my little rant. I looked at my clock, it read 0600. I growled, I may have a military father, but I refuse to fucking read Military Time. It's hard as steel to understand. I would try to get a regular clock, but like best non-army I am; I didn't get one. Instead of mucking around with looking outside like a normal Pokemon-Human, I decide to be a math wiz and convert the Military time. I lifted my entire body and took the wireless Alarm and stared. I pondered for a minute before reaching to this conclusion...

"0600... that's... hmm..." I pondered,

"0600..."

0600..."

06:00..."

"Six O'clock.." I groaned, "As if he hated me enough..."  
I rolled out of bed and unplugged the annoying alarm clock. I'd break it, if it wasn't for the fact I'd get my goose cooked. I then made my way to the door, my tail's wagging nervously. I reached up and scratched my blue canine ears, fairly certain they where hidden in my luxurious, shaggy brown hair. I kept going until I reached the stairs, where I quietly crept down them. If I was lucky, I could eat breakfast and see what the _real _day is.  
I stopped when I saw my dad sitting on the couch, back turned to me. Good; I can at least eat my breakfast undisturbed for a few minutes, or a little bit less.

"Hey freak," Father said, making my blood turn cold. "You know what day it is."

"M-Monday?" I choked out, my tail literally between my legs. My heart was beating my ribcage like a bass drum.

"Is that a way to address your Superior?" He stood up, meeting his icy blue eyes to my chocolate brown eyes.

"S-sir no, sir...?" I regretted getting out of bed in the morning. I saluted

"You may not be able to join the marines, because of Surgical Disqualifications; but You'll damn sure join the Navy, or the Coast Guard." He said, eyeing me, as if I dared to retaliate.

"Sir yes sir," My ears where flat against my head,

"The only reason your blue tail ass isn't in Boot-Camp again, is your mother insisting me that Education is important first. So; I'm sending you to a boarding school for freaks like you, in the next hour, so pack up when your done eating." He got in my face, for I was as tall as him. He was literally spitting in my face, which I didn't take to kindly of; speaking of boot-camp, before I was disqualified for the Marines; I learnt how to hold my own in a fight, wield a weapon, and to adapt to harsh environments.

"Dismissed, you faggot." He growled, then he press at the wrong nerve.

"Sir, Permission to speak freely, sir!" I pressed, angry.

"Ah, what the hell; granted."

"Sir, my older brother is gayer than I am. For I am Metrosexual."

"Your older brother is a ladies man, he's even had the decency to bring home a woman, unlike you who decided that 'Love is overrated,' Now, do that come me with tha again, or I'll kick your ass. _AGAIN! _Now, get out of my face Aleks." He shoved me away.

I decided not to kindle with the flame any longer and waited for him to wave his wrist so I don't have to deal with him anymore. I hurridly made my way to the kitchen, where I pulled out the Pokechow-Cereal mix, _Just for freaks like me_...

* * *

Maybe I forgot to tell you about myself? Well, my name is Alexander Sean, or how it should be spelled. It's Aleksandr Sein (It's Russian, but I don't have the accent; I can speak it though!) and I'm adopted to a alcoholic Petty Chief Officer Step-Dad and a Spineless step-Mother. When I was younger I lived in Unova where certain tests where done on me, they spliced my DNA with that of a Riolu, a Pokemon. So that my hearing, vision, endurance, perception, and agility where improved. But along came side-affects.  
I grew two canine ears on the top of my head, and a tail at the base of my spine. I grew to learn that the Riolu was actually my First Starter Pokemon when I as ten. I thought I was homosexual but my biological father didn't want to hear non of that. So he let the government do those tests on me; hoping that the Primal Instincts would iron out the gay. But it only made me Metrosexual. If not that, then I'm bisexual. Oh?! Did I forget to mention I'm abused and bullied? Super. So, I was put on adoption, and now I have Two years of Boot-Camp under my teeth. And I'm going to this boarding school? For hybrids like me? OR do I get to be transformed into this Pokemorph thing!? I don't know, all I know is that I have an hour to pack.

So let's get packing.

I finished eating and put the bowl in the sink, I'd normally get beat around my human ears for not washing it out. But I got two siblings to do that for me. So what did was just sprinkle the bowl with water and just left it there, I don't do the damn dishes around here.  
My time downstairs came to a end as I traveled up the stairs, came around the corner into the safe haven of my room; and trudged over to my closet, I opened it. If I was lucky, Mother would of done my laundry the other day; which would be nice to have a nice pair of _clean _jeans once in a while...

Surprise, surprise; she did do my laundry! I took off my sleepwear, which was a Mario brother's T-shirt and Pokemon PJ bottoms, and took out a brown shirt with desert-camouflage jeans. Father is serious about sending me into the army... Man, and I thought he was joking. I took out a brown, Marieep Wool sweater.  
Over my shoulder my clothes hung and I ran into the bathroom to take a nice shower, if I was lucky; I didn't take a shower for too long.

I slipped off my briefs and freed my small Riolu tail, I would never forget how many times I was bullied t my old school, in fact the scars and bruises are still on my chest. Much to my displeasure. For I was a handsome son of a gun. My chest was well built, I was slender, tall, I had a pretty face with chocolate brown eyes. If I wasn't banned from eating lunch or dinner like regular people; I'd actually be stronger than what I am. In fact I could actually have a six-pack if I was able to get some fat in me.

No matter, I still had a nice warm shower to attend to!

_**~OoOoOoOoOoOo~**_

_**I** _jumped out of the shower and reached for the rough-tongued towel. It was basically so rough it made my skin crawl in a bad way, at least my Pokemon side was enjoying the rough treatment. What I mean by that it my ears are being scratched and it's making my leg shake in pleasure. You _pervert_.  
I slipped on the attire and reached deep into the jeans to find my Dog-tag. "The good old days at boot-camp..." I put the necklace on and hid the dog-tag in under my brown sweater.  
I got my duffle bag and stuffed whatever could fit inside, which includes the shirts I never wear, Jeans, camouflage pants, jackets, few sweaters, my wallet (Which had my ID, spending cash, My passports, ETC). I then included a few hats. At the very bottom my laptop, My PlayStation3 with a few games, Books, My cases of condoms (Could never be sure...), a case for my back up glasses, and the Pikachu Mask I wear when I get a black eye from Father and don't want to show it. I then opened up one of the pockets to add some stuff to keep me entertained. My 3DS, my phone (Pokegear), Military Grade Pokedex (Inherited from Father), my Swiss Army knife, a tranquilizer gun, and two pairs of bullet proof vests. Could never be safe!

I then decided to take it a little further and got my shoulder slung it over my shoulder, "I'm ready... with a few minutes to spare..."  
_HOW COULD I FORGET?! _I reached into my dresser and ripped it open, I got my beanie and slipped it over my head; covering the canine ears. Don't worry about the Riolu dreadlocks, I didn't get those thankfully! I then tucked my tail into my pants where they will be cramped. I then walked out of my room, closing it one more time.

"Until summer friend..." I pressed my forehead to the door.

"Going to leave without saying good bye, Otōto saitaku?" I heard a much deeper voice behind me. I turned around to see Keno smiling at me, I groaned at his love for different languages, good thing I knew he called me little brother, but I didn't know that language.

"Yeah, I was just looking for you!" I retorted, " Stop calling me stuff in that language, you know I can't speak it!"

"Sorry, but should't you wait for Imōto to wake up first?" Reno asked, looking at me smugly.

"Fine, wake her up. Just stop speaking foreign languages, I only know two. Russian and English!" I reminded him.

"I'll go get her~!" He said in a singsong voice, making me question his sexuality. He's gay, if not then he's Heterosexual. Or shall I be slain by Mew it'self.

**12 minutes later**

I saw my little sister, Meron, and she looked at me sheeply. "Hi big bwother!" she called, running to me and hugging me. I picked her up and spun the Five year-old, making her squeal. I put her down and looked at Reno.

"I've got to go, Meron and Reno, and I won't be back until Summer." I started, which got me a sad look from Meron.

"Why?" She asked,

"Yeah, Otōto?"

"I'm going on a boarding school," I finished, "And that was the worst goodbye ever."

"Ever so cliche," Reno agreed, chucking, "Gonna miss your sarcastic replies!" He hugged he, which I reluctenly hugged back. He whispered in my ear,

"_You find any hotties, make sure to give them my phone number..._" I frowned,

"_Eat shit, and fucking die.._" I whispered, which made him drew from my ear and stop the embrace. I then hugged my little sister.

"Bye," She said, instantly forgetting why she was said. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, falling asleep in my arms; which made me sweat-drop. "Wanna hold her? I don't need drool on my sweater..."

"Sure, bye little brother. OH! Try to lose your virginity now. You're Sixteen years old now." He chuckled, making fun of me.  
I stuck him the middle finger before walking down the steps. Maybe while I'm there I could bye some new clothes; I'm tired of wearing what was passed down to me.

_**Five Hours Later,**_

_Sigh,_

It's something I won't miss, it's the damn car that my Father drives, he takes me everywhere in that thing. It sucks and should burn with it's own diesel fuel. I insisted Father to let me drive there, provided he gave me the directions. I didn't feel like being with him.  
I stopped out of the gas station to fuel up, use the bathroom, get snacks, batteries and fill up my backup canister. I can see myself running out of gas in the middle of the road. Then I'd have to take the Cab of shame to the nearest hotel. TO get back on topic; I pulled up on the Freeway. I placed in a CD in the radio and relaxed. Concentrating on the road and nothing else.

Sheet, I'd listen to Eminem anytime. He actually speaks his frustration unlike some people.

**~OoOoOoOoOo~**

I'm now out of the Freeway and now coming up a looks like deserted road. It's been freshly renewed maybe, but I don't see anyone coming up or down the road, hell, I don't even think anyone lives here. Even if they did they're cooking up Moonshine/Moonstones or something illegal. I don't even care; not my problem if I didn't see them I then noticed that it's now growing dark, How long have I been driving for?!  
It's starting to rain now, which is odd since it was clear with no sign of rain earlier; Call if bad luck, I'd say whoever tries to mess with me did it. I can't drive anymore. Shit. There's no sign of a motel so I'm forced to either pull over like a responsible Pokemon Hybrid, or keep going because fuck weather and I'm invincible?

You'll be surprised what I picked.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off my engine. I leaned back into my seat and sighed; long day of driving. I took one of those snacks and picked out a Sugar Wafer. I took a bite out of the sugary treat and sighed. I gingerly chewed it to a pulp and swallowed it; I took a bite again and repeated the process of . The only difference is that they don't really do anything for nutrients. It's like that book... what was it called? Um... I think it was the _Chronicles Of Vladimir Tom_? Yeah. IT's like that book, He can't really eat anything other than blood because; well Vampires can't really eat human food. Just like me, except I don't eat blood. I can only eat berries and Pokechow; the occasional Magikarp, in fact I can eat Pokemon meat but it's look down upon.

Yeah, looked down upon... I need some fresh air.

OO-

I've been in this car forever! This is starting to make an infraction on my monochromes, I'm soon going to develop Dementia soon god dammit! In fact, I think it's starting to clear up, so time for a little time to stretch my legs..and my tail. Ugh... It's feeling cramped; like it's been inside all day.. In fact it has been in my pants for a million hours so I'm getting out. I opened the car door and stood out instantaneously. I started to let my Riolu tail out and straighten (Eh heh It's funny because I'm allways called a faggot...) it out. I whipped it up and down before I start feeling the pins and needles at the base throughout the tail, usually this would feel fine; but since it was at the base for some reason made me flinch.  
"If I am homosexual... I'm a Dominant for sure..." I whispered.  
This school better not be just one big joke and a regular Orthodox school. I'll look like the biggest stand out ever, cute becuse of the blue ears, but standout. I swear to god, I'm killing that asshole if he did sent me to that damned school.

**_BANG  
__CLASH  
STRIKE_**

Okay, it's lighting now. Don't be the biggest thing around... I'm in a forest what's going to conduct eletricity to me? I'm surrounded by big trees! Selfish? Sure. Alive? Most defiantly!

I stuck out my hand because I was yawning and stretching. I almost wish I didn't!

**_BOOM  
__BANG  
WHITE-STREAK_**

I felt searing hot pain throughout my wrist, all the way to my heart. Wait? Why am I being calm and describing how I feel?! "_AH! WHAT THE FUCK THAT HURT!_" I cried out in agony as I bent down and babied my arm, Shit that fucking hurt! What the fuck was that?! I looked at my forearm and I noticed it was charred black but there was a _reddish mark _the shape of a.. Pokeball?  
What the fuck?

_**BOOM-SK  
SKRRR-  
**__**SLASH**_

_OW WHAT THE THE FUCK?! I JUST GOT HIT BY LIGHTNING!_  
My knees buckled beneath me and I held on to the side of my car. I'm locking that shit so whoever wants it has to break it because fuck everyone else. I looked up to the evening sky and imagined Acrues talking to me.

**_THIS IS FOR YOUR SINS, I CLEANSE YOU;  
_****_You can repent but I warn you, if you continue  
_****_To hell I'll send you._**

Just then the wind blew, and I shivered, fuck weather I say. I'm going to die right here, dammit. And because I'm stupid enough to lift my hand up to the sky, so I'm retarded because I did that. Arceus has either slain me or is cleansing me.  
Nope...  
I'm dying...  
Fuck...  
I guess I'm never seeing that new school...

I fell over, clutching my arm. This hurts like a bitch; no military boot-camp could make up for this shit.

* * *

**OO-**

Whirlpools after Whirlpools greeted by a foggy sight, I can't remember a thing... I noticed I was shaking, but I felt a hand... paw on me, rubbing and thrashing me violently. My numb body slowly felt more feeling as I look through the darkness, the illusion of night to see a face. A sea otter to be in fact. His face surly was those of distress and fear. How long was I out? I can barely hear what he's saying.

"Du-... Isn'... Fun..." He cried, desperately. He must think I'm dead. Well... I don't blame him, My arm is burning, I feel sick, My body is nearly stuffed, How the finickiness of hell am I still alive? Damn, how _am_ I still alive?  
Why the fuck is a Sea-Otter shaking me? What where they called again? Oshawott? They lived in Unova, like me. The only difference is that they aren't really thick accented; you can hear they don't really speak Russian or have the Unovan accent. Unlike the Snivy Evolution`s because they are heavily influenced. Yeah; If I wasn't a Riolu, it'd be understandable if I have a Unovan accent...

...

Wait why the fuck is a Oshawott waking me up? How can I understand him? Why does he sound ? Did I turn into a Pokemon? That's the most anticlimactic thing ever,  
"You know you're killing me by shaking me like a abusive father?" I groaned out, still a bit dizzy from nearly dying.  
"Oh, man! Sorry!" The Oshawott pulled back his arms sheepishly, "You okay? You where unconscious!"  
"Dead," I corrected, "I... apparently got my day messed up?"  
"Dude?! You're not kidding! You're arm is all sorts of jacked; It's burnt, there's a strange marking on it!" The Oshawott grabbed my paw roughly and turned was this circle on it with a line going through the top-left to the bottom-left. Of course it was black but the mark was red.

"You almost died in these woods, what the fuck where you doing?!" The Oshawott demanded,

"I... don't know." I answered truthfully. Looking at both of my paws, "I... don't know, I think I have amnesia..."

"Well... what's your name?" The Oshawott inquired, "Your name? What's your name?"

**OO~**

I stared at him blankly. What _was _my name? I think it was... Sean? No... It's like Sein? Uh... It's Ale... Alex... Alexander? Aleks? Uh... Oh! It's Aleksandr Sein!

"Uh..." The Oshawott sweat-dropped, "You're kind of weird, What's your name?"

"It's... uh... No idea?" I breathed out.

"That took too long." He greeted, "I'm Nano!"

"Nano?" I asked, "Full name?"

"Well... It's Owen Lode, but everyone calls me Nano; for some reason..." He shrugged,

"Fuck, well... I do believe I was..." I stopped to think for a moment, This is escalating quickly! I didn't even get the chance to even comprehend the feeling of my body before I meet a Oshawott?!  
Speaking of my body...  
I started to take in of what I am. I appear to be a Riolu, from my guess. I see the two dreadlocks hanging on the side of my head. I was a normal Riolu, I wan't a shiny... in fact I am the normal-est I can be...the only thing different was the fact that the stubs on my arm are yellow instead of white. That yellow collar that Riolus have underneath a fake one; which was grey. I guess that works... Oh; and I have clothes... Some kind of print on my pants and a sweater. I've got boots tied tightly paws! I've also felt something tied to my neck. It looks familiar. Nano seems to be wearing a black shirt that read "**_Maplecreek Pride Fighting Group_**" with tan shorts that covered his hips and legs. His otter tail stuck out of his shorts.

"Are you going to stay on the ground forever? You can stop looking at yourself and get up!" Owen asked, offering a hand.. er.. paw? Which I gratefully took, I look besides me to find my car still there. Okay.. so far so good. I apparently was driving.. but to where? I can't figure this out and it's giving me a headache.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Nano asked, "Or are we going to be strangers forever?"

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. "I don't really know; It's very _Shady_ memory..."

"I... don't really remember..." I rubbed my temples, "Uh..."

"Wait! You have a _collar_!" He grabbed the second collar and pulled it to his face. It came off which made me worried; did he break it?

"You went to boot-camp?" Nano asked, looking at the Dog-tag that was attached to the collar.

"I think..." I looked at him, "What's my name?"

He started snickering, "You're name is Aleksandr!" He balled, "Aleksandr Sein!"

"What's so funny?"

"You're name, it sounds so Unovan!" He smiled, "I don't believe any Riolus lived in Unovan!?"

"Well, I think I am!" I snatched the collar from his grasp, I clipped it back around my neck. I checked myself for any further damage; I notice the charred part of my sweater so I believe that either I'be been hit twice by the outside force or I'm suspecting foul-play. I frowned at the condition of my arm; it doesn't hurt as much as it's buzzing greatly. It's sore because I touched it and I winced.  
I looked at my pants and noticed a slip of paper in my pocket, for which I pulled out and read what was on it. It was directions to a place called **_Maple Creek Academy _**which had my head swarming with question. Did I enroll in this school? I that why I have a car next to me?

"What'cha looking at?" Nano asked.

"A... school.." I looked back at his ironic shirt. "You might know where it is?"

"Totes'!" Nano jumped, "You got a car, if your up for it I can show you the way!"

"I've seen enough Discovery not to trust strangers..." I growled.

"Why would I kill you? And in my state?" He made the obvious observation "I'm a judo blue belt, you've gone to boot-camp and probably have a gun to shoot my brains out. I think you'll win this fight."

"I guess..." I said, I don't even remember going to boot-camp!

"Well, let's going! No reason to stay here until the morn'!" Nano giggled walking around the car to passenger.

"I didn't even say... oh what the hell fine." I sighed, opening the door to my car. Now how do I work one of these again?

* * *

_**Cornell entry #1 (I was tired as fuck when I wrote this...)**  
_

Tomorrow I have to meet with the Principle to get my books but there's a time and place for that. So for now I'm resting on the couch until they can get me my own bed. Which hopefully would be tomorrow as well; well that's tomorrow. Time for a night of sleeping easy for once... got a good eight hours ahead might as well prepare for it... I don't even want to remember what happened next. All I know is that I'm shaking in boots right now! Here is a bit of a Dream Journel entry an a memory that I shan't be talking about in public...

**OO- (Mature-a bite of Lime* Warning)**

_I breathed heavily as this mysterious female rubbed on me. I didn't know who it was but it's a wet dream and I like it. I've always got a soft spot for water-types, it's this shameful fetish I apparently gave into. It's sickening if I didn't know any better; but it's my mind... _

_This female was obviously a Buizel, to my pleasure, was licking my snout successfully. She then crawled up my chest to press against me; she pressed her lips onto mine forcefully, for which she pressed her tongue onto my sealed lips. For which I parted and took the opportunity to dart my tongue in her mouth. It seemed so real as I reached down and grouped her sides. I felt something press aginst my stomach. Futa, kinky...  
__"My my... someone's had practice..." She smiled, rubbing my chest fur. Curling her tail at the base of my now growing member, she started to lift it up and down; she's giving me a damn tailjob from a fantasy chick with a dick and it's feeling quite nice. It felt... so real..._

_Real..._

_Real... it seems real..._

_Too real..._

_A chick with a dick..._

_A dick..._

_Dick..._

_Who the fuck is fucking me?!_

**OO- (End of Lime)  
**I snapped my eyes open to see a Buizel on top of me, the thing that's different is tht it's a _male! WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"DUDE?! GET THE HELL OFF!" I pushed him off and jumped over the couch and hid. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my Wenger Ranger-Grip 75 Swiss army knife. (I seem to forget to go into detail sometimes...) and held it out in front of me; ready to kick this guy's ass or just stab him.

"Aww... and we were having fun~!" He pouted, picking himself off the floor. He saw my Swiss Army Knife and smiled suggestively. "Whoa, knife fetish? Kinky..."

I came from the couch, get the fuck back before I stab you in the neck..." I growled, giving a warning swipe.

"Ohh... dominant. Me likey..." The Buizel was acting staggeringly as if he was drunk... Maybe he was.

"Are you drunk sir?"

"What~? No~!" He smiled, "I'm of legal age..."

"What the fuck man, you're 21 and trying to fuck a Fifteen year old?!" I picnicked, cheeped out.

"Huh? No... I'm Seventeen. That's the legal age here!" The Buizel shook his head,  
(_Note to self: I'm not a damn cop!_)

I looked at his... er... manhood and noticed he was throbbing. Which had me feared; not for my life but for my virginity. Did I seriously lost it to a guy?!

"Dude... did you?"

"What?" He was getting on my nerves,

"Did you just violate me while I was sleeping?!"

"No, You touched me first!" The Buizel said,

"I'm a sleeping Riolu about three years younger than you. What the fuck am I going to fuck you for? I'm not even a homosexual!" I sighed undignified.

"That's not was you said stroking me..." The Buizel smiled,

"I..."

"You gave me a fore-paw-job, and I gave you a tail-job. Then we kissed and you grew again."

"Wait, all we did was foreplay?"

"Yep,"

"My virginity is saved... wait..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you touch me while I was asleep?"

"Yeah?"

"_What the Fuck dude?!"_

"Oh? and By the way.."

He whispered in my ear, each vibration was picked up by my sensitive ears, they made my legs weak as he carried out every word. I blushed heavily as rubbed my shoulders affectionately "I'll be in my room if you want to finish what you started big boy..." He stated, grinding my member with his. He then rubbed me with his tail which made me nearly moan. This is so gay... why am I getting hard at this oh my god this so gay... Oh... _JESUS DRY-HUMPING-A-CAMEL CHRIST! I came..._

"MM~!" I covered my mouth, embarrassment seeping throughout my body; I just came from a guy...

FROM A GUY!

"Y-you perv-muffler!" I growled.

"So I heard..."he whispered, "I'll be waiting for you~!" He then planted his lips on me. Which took my by shock. He took my gasp of surprise and complexly conquered my entire mouth. Although he was submissive when I so much as pressed my tongue to his. He retreted and puled his lips from mine; leaving me flabberghasted. I kinda felt violated.

"See you later, the names Spotify by the way..." He stated. Turning and gooing up the Dorm stairs.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I need an adult..._


End file.
